Metamorphosis (novel)
Introduction (blurb) From the back cover: It's an all-new crew -- an all-new starship -- but the same Star Trek magic that has thrilled audiences for almost twenty-five years! Now join Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the men and women of the starship Enterprise for their most challenging, exciting mission yet... Metamorphosis In the bestselling tradition of Spock's World and Enterprise: The First Adventure, comes another epic Star Trek adventure -- a sweeping saga of transformation and tragedy. Unexplained gravitational disturbances summon the Enterprise to the planet , and the android Lieutenant Commander Data to a date with destiny. For on this alien world, he will be drawn into an impossible quest, leading him to consequences both heartwarming and disastrous, as he finally dares to pursue his fondest desire: to become human. References Characters :Darryl Adin • Argyle • • Wesley Crusher • Data • Drahanna • Serena Gibson • Guinan • • Geordi LaForge • Lodel • Sandra Murchison • • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • • Katherine Pulaski • William Riker • Sdan • Selar • Sharn • Pris Shenkley • Thelia • Thralen • Meff Tichelon • • Deanna Troi • Lian T'su • Ulia • Worf Francis Bacon • Calatina • • Beverly Crusher • God • Ira Graves • Great Mother • Sherlock Holmes • Lore • Phillipa Louvois • Bruce Maddox • Melinia • Pinocchio • Portal 63 • • Noonien Soong • Tasha Yar Starships and vehicles :boat • • shuttle Bird-of-prey • • • Locations :Atridia • Dacket • • Eskatus • Great Swamp • Quinaria • Romulan Neutral Zone • Samdian sector • Starbase 61 • Starbase 173 • Ten-Forward Artemis III • Atlantis • Beta Tharsis IV • Brancherion • Earth • Gagarin IV • Gellesen • Genetic Research Station • Ghandi VII • Jokarn • Nisus • Starbase 32 • Starbase 92 • Theskia • Tosus • Treva • Vagra II Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Elysian gods • Elysian • Human • Klingon • Samdian (Konor) • Theskian • Vulcan Andorian • • Edo • Ferengi • Orion • • Romulan • Verwar • Waykani States and organizations :Ancient Den • Federation Council • Federation Starfleet • Konor Council of Elders • Samdian Planetary Council • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Tkon Empire • United Federation of Planets Foods and beverages :Aldebaran wine • alphabet soup • apple • apple soup • Arcturian cider • argramine soup • asparagus soup • baked potato • beta-resnis soup • bread • café au lait • carrot • cavistat soup • champagne • cheddar cheese soup • chicken broth • chicken consommé • chicken noodle soup • chicken sandwich • chicken vegetable soup • chocolate • chocolate mousse • coffee • cream of asparagus soup • cream of broccoli soup • custard • Earl Grey • fruit juice • grain • gring-nut • honey • horseradish • hot fudge sundae • ice cream • kosa juice • lemon • Marallel fowl • meat • milk • mustard • orange juice • oyster • pastry • pear • porridge • quetzi ramekin • roast beef • salad • Secarian meat roll • sennabar sauce • spice • sugar • tea • verne porridge • water pear • water Ranks and titles :captain • Chief Elder • commander • counselor • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • officer • prince • princess • Questor • security chief • security guard • security officer • sociologist • Science and technology :adrenaline • alimentary tract • animal • antigrav gurney • antigrav trolley • atmosphere • automatic shaver • bacteria • blood • brain • brain surgery • carbon • circuit • claustrophobia • cloaking device • clone • combadge • computer • conduit • connector • crystal holograph • deodorant • diagnostic console • dilithium • diode • DNA • earthquake • electrode • electromagnetic • electronic feedback • energy • ESP • exobiology • filament link • fire • food dispenser • food synthesizer • force field • hair • heart • heliograph • holodeck • hologram • hour • hypospray • ice • intercom • ion storm • listening device • lung • machine • matter transformer • memory bank • memory board • mirror • neural net • nitrogen • oxygen • parsec • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma • plasma electrode • positronic brain • quantum mechanics • radiation • radio • rainbow • receptor • scanner • screen • semantic interpreter • sensor • sensory mesh • sleep • sonic shower • speech amplifier • starship • startube • subspace radio • sun • synthoskin • telepathy • telescope • thought transmitter • time • tractor beam • transmitter • transmitter circuit • transporter • treatment field • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator • universe • vaccine • viewscreen • virus • VISOR • Visual Acuity Transmitter • warp drive Other references :19th century • 20th century • ape • away team • bathrobe • bat • bellflower • bird • Black Fleet • boot • bridge • brig • butterfly • cat • chimney • class M • comb • corridor • • crow • doll • dragon • eagle • Elysian Quest • empathy • flowchart • glove • gold • golem • gring • guerrilla warfare • guitar • hairbrush • homunculus • horse • humanoid • Ikonor • insect • island • Kiss of Bonding • knife • lake • lamb • leather • lichen • locust • magic • mandolin • marionette • marriage • meteor • Moby Dick • mountain • nail clipper • Old Faith • pajamas • personal log • planet • poker • Pop Goes the Weasel • prejudice • Prime Directive • puppet • quarters • rabbit • • ready room • red alert • reptile • robe • Romeo and Juliet • sandal • scarecrow • schematic • seja • semaphore • shampoo • shark • Siamese cat • sickbay • sling • slipper • smoke signal • snake • soap • social anthropology • soul • star chart • Starfleet uniform • table • tool • toothbrush • torch • uniform • Voice of Power • Vulcanoid • war • yellow alert Links * Category:Books Category:TNG novels